harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt (MM)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Kurt, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Kurt is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info Game Description Quiet and thoughtful, Kurt works hard as Woody's apprentice. He often explores caves on his days off. Personality Very shy but on the inside he's a bold explorer with a knack for working with his hands. Kurt is a sweet, awkward, and surprising kind of guy and is the complete polar-opposite of his brother Joe. He is appreciative of and has a soft spot for quiet and sweet people like him. Initially, Kurt will push you away with his blunt and sometimes rude responses, but with time and effort you can open up his sensitive side. Appearance As a man on the move, Kurt wears his camouflage get-up around the village, whether it's for wandering through the trees or exploring nearby caves, and keeps his hair up and out of his face with a headband, possibly because his work (carpentry) and his hobby (blacksmithing the things he mines in caves) involves some detail work. He typically has an emotionless expression on his face, but with the right moves you can get a sweet, shy smile out of him. First Meeting Kurt can be met any day you first visit the Workshop, except for on Tuesdays and holidays, when it is closed. He will be introduced to you along with his brother by their boss Woody, whom you will meet first. Successfully entering the Workshop will trigger the following conversation: You: Wander into the Workshop. Woody: ! Notices you and walks over. "You don't look familiar. Are you the new farmer?" You: Nod and proceed to babble about yourself. Woody: Nods. "I see... We're carpenters. We build and remodel. Let us know when you want to build a house or a barn. We'll do it for you. We're usually in our workshop." Walks a little over to the side to address Kurt and Joe. "Hey, come over here, you two! Both: ! Run over and stand facing you. Woody: "These are my apprentices. Like you, they're just getting started. Get to know them, okay?" You: Nod. Joe: "My name's Joe. Nice to meet you. This is my brother Kurt." Kurt: "What's up?" You: Smile and nod again. Schedule and Locations *Inside the Workshop (except for Tuesdays and holidays). *Inside the Moonlight Mine. Gift Preferences Loves: Hq tomatoe , tomatoe juice , herb tea. likes: lobster , crawlfish , blowfish, mushroom soup , branch , squid sashami , shrimp , aquamarine , jamasquid teriyaki. dislikes: maple flounder , dace, halibut , mackerel , sardine , saury . Infatuation Heart Lines 0 hearts: "What do you want? Nothing? Then go home." 1 heart: "If it has to do with an addition, ask my boss. He should always be at the counter." 2 hearts: "It takes a few days to build and remodel, so place an order after you carefully set up a schedule." 3 hearts: "Other than going to deliver lumber, there's hardly ever work and there's time to kill. That being said, there's no place to hang out. So you really need a hobby to survive around here." 4 hearts: "I tried making accessories using rocks I found in the caves. It brings in pretty good money and it's fun exploring the caverns." 5 hearts: "I've heard before that there's an incredible secret hidden beneath the lake cave. I don't know if it's true or not, but I want to check it out." 6 hearts: "I don't really like lively places where there are many people. I like quiet spots. Chatty people get to me after awhile, you know?" 7 hearts: "I'm happy with the increase in tourists, but I don't really like it when it gets noisy." 8 hearts: "I kind of feel secure when I'm with you. Maybe it's because you're quiet. Thanks." 9-10 hearts: "I realize that I want to be together. I can't believe it, but... To think that I want to be together with someone...for good..." Proposal and Marriage Proposal: ''"Wha!? No... I'm just surprised. Umm, I feel the same way. I'm happy."'' Marriage Lines Line 1: "Morning. Seems it still hasn't hit me. Sorry... Let's slowly go as a married couple." Line 2: "Hm? What's wrong? Are you anxious? I'm here." Child Coming soon. Rival Coming soon. Gift Events Gift events occur only after getting Kurt to the correct number of hearts, and then leaving your house in the morning to activate them. 2-Heart Gift You: Hear a knock at the door and head outside. Kurt: Smiles. "Good morning." You: Smile and wave. Kurt: "I found these herbs on the mountain. They're rare, aren't they? I don't know what kind of effect they'll have, but here, you take them." Reaches over and hands you a Red Herb. You: ! Take the Red Herb. Kurt: "See ya." Smiles and waves. (NOTE! Every 2-heart gift event that is triggered also earns you a Musical Note. For information on the note received from this particular event, please view the 'Musical Note' section located below.) 5-Heart Gift You: Hear a knock at the door and head outside. Kurt: Smiles. "Good morning." You: Smile and wave. Kurt: "I made this with a stone from the cave. It's for you." Reaches over and hands you an Aquamarine Brooch. You: ! Take the Aquamarine Brooch. ♥...? Kurt: Closes his eyes and furrows his brow. "...a reason?" Looks down and rubs the back of his head. "I shouldn't say it..." You: Sweat nervously. Kurt: Looks back up at you. "See ya." Both: Both blush and sweat nervously while waving goodbye. Festival Appearances Coming soon. Musical Note Triggering Kurt's 2-heart gift event provides you with the 92nd musical note Cool Craftsman: A quiet and unfriendly apprentice unlike his brother. But he's actually quite passionate and poetic. Additional Information *Befriending Kurt (or anybody else in the Workshop) will unlock possible house expansions. Category:Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors Category:Magical Melody NPCs